A Quick Lesson
by fiorifrost-legallover
Summary: ROMANO X FELICIANO   BROTHERLY GROPING!  No sex but still yummy. PWP and other stuffs. It's kinda long but that's OK! I suck at summaries . . .


I got this idea while thinking about dirty things in a Jamba Juice (damn you Lawrence!) and then that Shake It song came on by Metro Station and BOOM this story was born! Romano seems to be a little out of character and I wasn't sure which brother was older, but frankly my dear, I don't give a damn! Muhahahaha please review!

* * *

><p>"Uh, Roma? You do . . . things with Antonio right?" The older Italian nearly spewed his smoothie, that he had just slurped out of the styrofoam cup, all over his lap.<p>

"Feli!" he whined "Not so loud! We're in the middle of a Jamba Juice, ass!"

"I-I'm sorry." Feliciano mumbled, looking down at his own smoothie, fiddling nervously with the straw.

Romano blushed lightly and whispered "But yes, I do." then his eyes snapped up to meet his brother's "But you can't tell _anyone_!" The younger brother nodded rapidly, promising himself that he would keep Romano's secret. When they were finished with their fruity drinks, the two got in the car and Romano drove back to their apartment. The Italian turned off the ignition and sat quietly for a moment before turning to his brother.

"So, why did you ask about me and that tomato bastard?" Romano asked his brother, trying to act annoyed.

Feliciano blushed, looked shyly down at his lap and answered in a whisper, "Well, the other day Ludwig wanted to do . . . things, but I said no because I've never done those kind of things and I didn't want to mess up or embarrass myself." The young Italian picked at his nails nervously. "I was just wondering if you could maybe give me some advice on how to . . . ?" He trailed off looking up at his brother.

Romano stared back in slight shock, ready to say no, but Feliciano's unintentional puppy eyes were winning him over. He sighed in feigned annoyance and got out of the car. "Sure I'll help you, but only because I feel sorry for you!" With that he closed the car door and headed for the apartment complex. Feliciano hopped out of the car and ran after his brother, excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Sit down." Romano instructed his brother, gesturing to the couch. Feliciano obeyed and sat patiently while the older Italian hung up his jacket. He then sat down next to his brother with a sigh and asked, "What do you want me to tell you?" Feliciano shrugged and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. "You don't really know much of anything do you?" Romano asked with a smirk.<p>

Feliciano just shook his head and looked at the floor, blushing. "Do you know what giving him head means?" The small Italian shook his head. "Giving him a handy?" He shook his head again. "Making out?"

This time Feliciano nodded and said, "I know what that means, but I've never actually done it before."

Romano sighed and rested his forehead in his palm, muttering "Mama Mia" before lifting his head again. "OK, brother, in making out, you don't have to do much since you're the bottom. That potato bastard is the one who is supposed to take charge." Feliciano's brows furrowed slightly but he understood the basics. "You just make sure that he's the first one to use tongue, got that? Same goes for biting or sucking, ok?" Feliciano just nodded.

"Now with a hand job . . ." Romano's cheeks began to redden. "You grab his . . . and you just . . . " He made a loose circle with his fingers and moved his hand vertically, pumping the air. Feliciano stared at him with a confused expression. "Then for giving him head, you just use your mouth, ok?" Romano explained and Feliciano looked even more confused, shaking his head slowly. "You do too know! You just want to make me say it you ass!" The older boy yelled raising a fist.

The smaller boy cringed and whimpered, "No! I don't know! Really!" Romano lowered his hand and groaned.

"Okay, Feli. For the hand job, you grab his penis, in your hand and you pump your hand up and down." He made the hand movement once again. "As for the blow-job, you take his dick and just put it in your mouth as far as you can, and just suck on it."

Romano wasn't very good at explaining these things and he could tell by Feliciano's confused, slightly horrified expression. "It's hard for me to explain ok! Don't look at me like that! You would understand if I could just show you . . . " Romano trailed off, getting a brilliant yet terribly horrible idea.

"Roma? What is it?" Feliciano asked, concerned by his brother's silence.

"Why _can't_ I show you?" Romano mumbled, more to himself than to his brother.

"wha-?" Feliciano squeaked in surprise as his brother pushed him back onto the couch and hovered over him.

Romano leaned down and whispered in the smaller boy's ear, "Pay close attention, Feli. I'm going to give you a little lesson, ok? Don't _ever_ tell anyone about this." Feliciano nodded nervously and with that Romano kissed his ear and lifted his head to meet his brother's eyes. "One thing to remember, when you're the submissive one, wait until your dominant partner makes the first move." Romano said as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Feliciano's.

He left them there until he felt the body underneath him relax. Then he slowly slid his tongue past his brother's lips earning a gasp. "See? I've made the first move, now you can do what you want." Romano whispered into the kiss. "Try something." Feliciano began to lightly suck on the tongue entering his mouth.

"Good, good." Romano cooed "Try using your teeth too, I bet that potato bastard likes that kind of stuff." The small Italian bit his brothers tongue, a little too hard. "Watch it!" he hissed "Remember to be gentle." Feliciano lightly grazed Romano's tongue with his teeth the second time causing his brother to pull back slightly.

"You can also do things like this." he suggested as he leaned down again and took his brother's lip into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled carefully and he could've sworn he heard a moan come from he boy beneath him.

"Do you understand making out now?" Romano asked as he sat up, straddling Feliciano's hips. The younger nodded and wiped the saliva from his lips, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Molto buona." Romano said as he moved off of his little brother to sit on part of the couch that wasn't already occupied. He pulled Feliciano onto his lap, facing away from him, and muttered in his ear, "This is how a hand job goes."

He ran his hands around his brothers waist and down to his hips, tickling his sides. The younger Italian squirmed a little but stopped when Romano's hands reached the button on his shorts. He carefully undid the button and pulled down the zipper.

"Roma!" Feliciano gasped as his brother slid his hands into his shorts and started rubbing his half-hard dick through his boxers. "Roma, are you s-sure this is ok?" Feliciano asked, a little nervous.

"Of course it is, dumbass." Romano replied, "I'm just showing you how to do these things so you won't embarrass yourself. It's not like I'm doing this because I have some sort of twisted love for my own brother!" Feliciano just nodded and nervously chewed his thumbnail.

Romano pulled his brothers shorts and boxers down to his thighs, making his brother shiver from the cold air on his crotch. "Now, you need to watch what I'm doing so you can learn something, y'got it?"

Feliciano nodded again and looked down at the hands in his lap shyly. Romano grabbed his brothers cock and started pumping it slowly. "There's a number of things you can do to make a hand job better, like doing this." he pressed his thumb against the tip and felt Feliciano shudder in his lap.

"Or you could do this." he ran his fingertips along the underside of his erection, pressing softly. "And also, if you can be really gentle, you can play with these." Romano's free hand reached down to hold Feliciano's sac and massage it in his palm.

"Got that? Now you try." He moved his hand to grab his brother's fingers and lead them to his own crotch. "This way you can know what feels good and what doesn't." he pressed Feliciano's fingers against his cock and closed his hand around it.

The timid Italian tried to pull his hand away but his brother held it there and whispered, "Don't be shy, idiot, you're the one who asked." His breath on the back of Feliciano's neck made young Italian's flesh tingle and his hairs stand on end.

Romano kept his hand securely wrapped around his brother's hand as he started pumping him slowly. As he sped up he slowly let go of Feliciano's hand and let him experiment with himself.

"Buona, Buona." Romano muttered as he massaged his brother's thighs. Feliciano was getting closer and closer to his climax as he poked at his tip, ran his fingertips along the slight ridge on his underside and squeezed himself.

"Roma, it's coming . . " he breathed.

"That's the point." Romano snorted. "Just start moving your hand faster now." Feliciano did what he was told, panting heavily. Just when he was about to come his brother reached up and tugged on that rouge hair that stuck out from the side of his head. The young Italian moaned as he squeezed himself one last time and squirted all over his chest.

Feliciano sat there, rubbing the sticky substance between his fingers. "You think you understand that now?" Romano asked as he shifted his panting brother off of his lap and took of his soiled shirt for him. "Can you just guess what giving someone head means? Or do I have to explain that one to you too?"

Feliciano fixed his pants and shook his head, causing his brother to sigh in exasperation. "Ok fine I'll show you, but it's my turn now!" Romano tossed his brothers shirt on the ground and sat on the couch with his legs spread. "Get on your knees." He commanded, pointing at the floor.

Feliciano did as he was told and Romano smiled deviously. He had never really been the dominant one so now was his chance, and he would not waste it. "Now undo my pants and take it out." The younger brother blushed, but still obeyed.

When Romano's erection was freed from his pants he sighed and said, "Now put it in your mouth and suck on it." Feliciano gave his a brother a worried look. "Don't worry, it doesn't taste too bad." The look of worry faded slightly and he took Romano's dick into his mouth.

"That's right." The older boy muttered. "Take it in as far as you can." Feliciano slid more into his mouth and started to suck lightly. "Use your tongue also."

He pressed against the tip with his tongue, making Romano moan. He leaned forward and grabbed his little brother's hair. He pulled his head up then pushed it down and Feliciano took the hint, bobbing his head and sucking harder. Romano reached up to yank on his own hair curl and Feliciano could feel his brother's penis twitch in his mouth with each tug.

The younger boy added a hand and pumped his brother in time with his head bobs. "Feli . . " Romano gasped. "The end . . . Tastes bad . . Swallow." He bucked his hips a few times, muttering 'fuck' before emptying himself into Feliciano's mouth, who cringed, but swallowed as best he could.

Romano slouched back on the couch and sighed. "Roma, that made my throat feel weird." Feliciano complained, rubbing his neck. "Just ignore it." his brother replied "It goes away after a while."

The young boy nodded and after a while he mumbled, "Thank you, Roma." Romano raised his eyebrows then crossed his arms and scowled.

"Well you're lucky I even taught you that much. You're going to have to learn how to take it up the ass by yourself!" he fixed his pants and just then there was a knock at the door.

Feliciano jumped up happily cheering, "Ludwig!" and ran to the door.

"Wait, what?" Romano yelled. "You two are going to do things_ here_?" Feliciano looked back at his brother with a smile, nodding and biting his bottom lip. Then he opened the door to greet the German. Ludwig looked over the Italian and mentally questioned why he had no shirt on, but didn't mention it.

He grabbed Feliciano's chin and kissed him, then pulled back with a questioning look."You taste-"

"Be gentle, potato bastard!" Romano cut him off, shoving past the German and walking out to the car. Ludwig looked at Romano then back to Feliciano with a stare that seemed to ask "Did you two-?"

The young Italian just blushed and shook his head.

* * *

><p>WHEW! Sorry that was so long! Haha I hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
